


Lawful Good Mom

by SummerSkye



Series: Mama Percy Fics [2]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSkye/pseuds/SummerSkye
Summary: You know epitheterasedgen's Lawful Good Mom posts? These are oneshots based on them.
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Percival "Percy" King
Series: Mama Percy Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782250
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Lawful Good Mom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candaru/gifts).



> Inspiration: https://epitheterasedgen.tumblr.com/post/190181830324/percy-would-probably-check-up-from-time-to-time-on

**Miss King:** Molly.

Molly, please answer.

**The Best Girl:** what is it Percy?

**Miss King:** Just checking.

You didn’t text when you usually do, so I got worried.

**The Best Girl:** oh, sorry

**Miss King:** It’s okay, just please make sure you update me at a regular interval.

**The Best Girl:** okay. i have a photo: [Image]

_ (description: a selfie with Molly grinning, giving the camera a peace sign. In the background, Sylvie and Giovanni are playing a game. Giovanni is holding something up to his mouth.) _

**Miss King:** What is Giovanni smoking?

The Best Girl: [Image] a juice box

_ (description: a close up of Giovanni, who’s holding a juice box up to his mouth) _

**Miss King:** Oh.

Uh.

**The Best Girl:** Percy?

**Miss King:** I’m fine.

Just continue having fun, okay?

**The Best Girl:** okay

love you!

**Miss King:** I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: the main reason Molly’s name in Percy’s phone is ‘The Best Girl’ is because Ramsey made a little joke about how much Percy loves her (“She really is the best girl, huh?”) and she changed it the first moment she could.
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: https://summer-skye-64.tumblr.com/


End file.
